wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Larry D. Rogue
Larry D. Rogue was the Pirate King, captain of the Rogue Pirates, Five Sacred Masked Beasts and the Five Shinobi of Eight Paths, and owner of the Legendary Treasure known as "One Piece". As a child, Rogue referred to himself as Ryos (ライオス Raiosu). He is the Progenitor of the Four Noble Clans. Appearence Rogue is a slim young man of average height with rather messy black hair, which almost reaches down to his shoulders, along with some strands pointing upwards on top of his head and a prominent tuft obscuring most of his forehead. His hair is later brushed to the right side of his face covering up his right eye. He has red snake-like eyes. Rogue wears a long, black cape reaching down to his feet, with golden edges, a much lighter collar circling his neck, and a prominent, white ribbon hanging down on his chest. Rogue's clothing is also significantly different. He wears a long, light, high-collared version of a ferraiolo. However, the part of the ferraiolo that drapes over his shoulders is very dark, and the edges of the ferraiolo are adorned with a tiger-print pattern. Personality Rogue portrayed as a calm and confident individual. Rogue seems to question the way their guild handles things, namely failure and weakness, and holds a strong belief on comradeship. Rogue does, however, have a softer, caring side. Rogue smiles and denounces his crew, promising that it would be okay as long it was with him. Rogue also seems to lack the sadistic tendencies shared among several of his Friends. Background Mythology Creation Arc Brith of Shinseijū Tree Born in the poor Village, Rogue was famed as the man who did what no one thought possible - he conquered the Grand Line. Before he formed his crew, he met Manny D. Kyosuke, a young man who was living on a ship he had stolen after his house had burnt down. Roger said that it was a fated meeting and asked Manny to join him. Twenty-six years before the start of the story (four years before his death), Rogue came down with an incurable disease. He decided to pitch one last journey with his crew into the Grand Line. Upon reaching the lighthouse at Reverse Mountain, at the entrance of the Grand Line, he recruited Fortress Gundam as his doctor that would be responsible for keeping him alive until the completion of his journey. Two of the most powerful opponents Roger faced on his journey were Marine Vice Admiral Monkey D. Garp and the pirate Edward 'Whitebeard' Newgate. The former is said to have cornered him many times on the journey, and the latter was the closest rival to his title. It is said that Whitebeard was the only one capable of matching Roger in combat. Before reaching Heaven Tail, on his final journey, Rogue was approached by the "Flying Pirate" Amane Gekko, who had learned that Rogue had located an Ancient Island Laputa. Seeing the opportunity, he asked Rogue if they could join forces. With his large pirate fleet and Roger's weapon, Amane believed that together they could share One Piece the legendart Treasure. Despite the urge of one of his apprentices, Rogue accepted his offer, saying that he wanted to be free seeing the world. Amane then announced that his answer meant the Alliance of Pirates and Shinobi, while Rogue said it meant that he would beat him and a great sea battle soon ensued between their crews. Near his death, Roger had a final meeting with Amane, as he told him about the nickname the government gave him, Gold Roger, and the secret of the Will of the Shinobi. End of Creation Arc In the final days of Rogue's reign, he had attained more wealth, power, and fame than anyone could imagine. Though now known as the Pirate King, Rogue was well-aware of his own mortality. As if seeing the end, he disbanded his crew in secret. Before his death, he told Manny he would not die. He also informed Whitebeard that he was going to die before his execution. Whether he was referring to his illness or him giving up to the Marines, is unknown. Here, he also informs Whitebeard of the meaning of the people carrying the Will of the Shinobi. Also, someday he met Portgas a woman living in Baterilla, that would later become the mother of his son, Hoshi. Rogue then turned himself in to the Marines and was scheduled to be executed. While in prison, he asked of Kusanagi Gekko to take care of his son when he was gone, saying that an infant child should not be labeled a criminal for his family ties. Although Kusanagi said he had no obligation to do so, Roger knew he would do it anyway. Thinking they would make an example of him to prevent others from becoming Shinobi, they immediately set up his execution in Loguetown. But as he was about to die, Rogue said his famous last words. The swords of the executioners fell and the greatest pirate of them all died. What was thought would be a warning to all and extinguish the hopes of all pirates, had failed. The last words of Gold Roger ignited the excitement of the world, and thus began "The Great Age of Shinobi", dubbed by a few characters as the "Age of Dreams". The echoes of his influence resonate further into the current era, and shape most of the world after his death. Legacy The Birth the Four Noble Clans was caused by the Five Sacred Masked Beasts. Trivia *Rogue bears the striking resemblance of Gold Roger from One Piece Series. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Rouge Pirates members